Unique Ally
by Deshwitat'slover
Summary: There was something in the Super Robot that no one had expected.


Unique Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG, if I did, there would be more seasons…

_First of all, I was having loads of issues trying to figure out how to get my character into the story, so this is the best idea I could come up with. She was in a stasis pod, in the super robot, and during the fight with Jinmay her pod is knocked loose and breaks open. The story will start with the team coming into the main area of the robot and seeing the broken pod and wet foot prints heading to the living areas._

"Umm guys, we may have a problem," Otto said pointing at the broken pod.

"Monkey team mobilize!" Chiro called out. They quickly followed the trail.

"Curious," Gibson said shortly.

"What is it Gibson?" Antauri asked.

"The tracks changed," Gibson said gesturing to the tracks, "at first they are humanoid, walking on two legs. But here," he pointed at the tracks further ahead, "they are feline, and made by something walking on four legs."

"Which means?" Sprx demanded.

"Well it means either we have more than one intruder or it can change its form," Gibson said. They continued along the trail until it leads to Otto's living area. Otto moved forward first opening the door.

"Be careful Otto," Antauri said as Otto moved into his room. His helmet light came up as he looked over the room. Movement by his bed quickly drew his attention. He moved toward his bed watching as the blankets quivered.

"Hello?" Otto whispered at the quivering mass. It froze and slowly something moved under the blankets. The edge of the blanket rose up and two eyes blinked out. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Otto said gently moving toward the bed.

"Where am I?" a light female voice emerged. She sat upright, the blanket falling to pool around her waist, showing her human shape and her lack of clothing. The males all quickly flushed and looked away. She was only slightly larger than one of the monkeys but by her body she clearly was fully mature, her eyes were dark purple with long black hair. Her skin was very pale.

"Boys," Nova sighed walking up to her. "Here cover up," Nova said wrapping the blanket around the woman. She nodded and used one hand to keep the cover up. "What's your name?" Nova asked after she was all set up.

"Layla," Layla said focusing on Nova. "Your name is?" she asked.

"Nova," Nova said, "that is Sprx, Antauri, Chiro, Gibson and Otto," she pointed to each in turn.

"Hello," Layla said smiling. "Now then where am I?" she repeated.

"The super robot," Antauri said moving forward. The others quickly moved closer around her.

"How did you get in here?" Gibson demanded, despite the looks the others sent his way.

"I don't know…" Layla said slowly, "I can't remember anything," she said holding her head. She closed her eyes tightly and suddenly a tiger was on the bed. The monkey team quickly jumped back.

"What the Hell?!" Sprx exclaimed. The tiger opened her eyes and looked at the monkey team before her eyes slid back into her head and she passed out. Suddenly Layla was there again unconscious on the bed.

"Quickly bring her to the medical bay," Gibson ordered moving towards the medical bay.

"Okay," Otto said picking Layla up and following after. The rest of the team followed quickly after. After Layla was put down on the medical table the machinery started up and began to scan her.

"Interesting," Gibson muttered looking at the readouts.

"Well?" Chiro asked.

"Her DNA isn't stable, it seems that her transformation back there is caused by her genes reacting to stimuli," Gibson said amazed.

"How does that explain how she got in?" Sprx demanded.

"Judging by the pod she seems to have come from, I'd say she has been in here the entire time, she must have been knocked loose in the fight," Gibson said nodding to himself.

"Her memory loss?" Antauri asked.

"It could have been caused by the fall, or she could have had her memory removed before she was even put in the pod," Gibson said.

"My head," Layla groaned from the table. Everyone quickly turned to look at her.

"You feel okay?" Otto asked moving to her side. She rolled over to look at him and the blanket slipped to the side. While Otto's view remained covered the others quickly looked away again.

"I'll go get her something to wear," Nova said walking out.

"What happened?" Layla questioned looking at her new surroundings.

"You turned into a tiger," Otto said bluntly. Layla's eyes widened.

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?" she asked worriedly.

"No you had barely changed before you passed out and returned to this form," Gibson said.

"Thank god," Layla said relived.

"You know something about your transformation?" Antauri asked coming up to face her.

"I can't remember much, I know I am the last of my kind, and I remember someone who was helping me learn to control it," she started then sighed, "and that's all after that it's all a blank."

"Back," Nova called out coming in holding a bundle of cloth. "Now all of you get out while we get her dressed," Nova said glaring at the others until they rushed out of the room.

"Thank you," Layla said putting on the outfit, a light yellow dress. "It must be hard for you, being the only girl," Layla said as Nova helped her adjust the dress.

"Not really, Sprx is the biggest pain but it really isn't noticeable," Nova said. "You can come back in," she called out. The boys came back in then and Gibson walked up to Layla.

"I apologize for being rude to you," Gibson said looking at the floor.

"It's okay, after all even I don't know why I'm here," Layla said putting her hand under Gibson's chin and moving his head to make eye contact. She smiled broadly, "I feel much safer knowing that I'm among people who aren't naïve."

Gibson blushed, "Thank you," he then coughed and returned to his more serious tone, "If you wouldn't mind I would like to examine you more thoroughly, maybe we can find out more about you,"

"Sure," Layla said when something caught her eye. She moved over to the wall and pressed her hand against it.

"What is she doing?" Sprx said before a panel came out of the wall. The panel had two metallic wrist bands and a piece of paper.

"What on Shuggazoom?" Antauri said picking up the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Chiro asked.

"Layla, I doubt you remember anything, I want to apologize for being unable to help you, after you went to sleep I managed to build these. These bands will allow you to control your transformations slightly. You still will be unable to choose what you become but you will be able to avoid transforming at random. I'm sorry about what happened and hope you can forgive me. Sadly due to the circumstances I cannot sign this letter, but should you remember me, know that I care for you and hope the best for you," Antauri read out loud. Layla quickly slipped the bands on and watched as they contorted to her wrists.

"Please lay down on the table, Layla, so the scanner can see what those bands do," Gibson asked. Layla nodded and lay down on the table.

She shivered, "cold."

"Sorry, I'll try to be fast," Gibson said from the computer. The scanner moved over her form several times, the image on the screen gaining more details with each sweep. "You can get up now," Gibson said when the machine beeped. Layla quickly got up and moved with the others to look at the screen.

"Well?" Otto asked.

"The bands seem to have stabilized her DNA," Gibson rubbed his chin, "Layla could you try to transform?" Layla nodded and stepped back. She closed her eyes and instantly became a rabbit. The rabbit blinked twice before transforming back. Layla wobbled and Otto quickly helped her stay upright.

"Well clearly she can still transform," Sprx said rolling his eyes at Gibson. Suddenly a loud grumbling sounded out.

"What was that?" Chiro called out looking around. Layla looked down and blushed, putting her hand over her stomach.

"Guess I'm hungry…" she said shyly.

"Come on then," Nova said walking out, Layla following with Otto's help.

When the door closed behind them Antauri turned to look at Gibson. "Does she have any connection to Skeleton King?" he asked.

"There was no sign of any connection to Skeleton King or anything of his," Gibson said looking over the scans fully. "Her form doesn't seem to have aged at all while in stasis and I would like to test her transformation ability in more settings," Gibson said smiling.

"Well if she isn't evil then I must admit she is pretty good looking," Sprx said with a glint in his eye.

_That is enough for now; need to figure out how much of the actual story line I should follow and how much I should change. Review if you want, if it has been ages since I put this up, likely my muse decided to be evil…_


End file.
